Silently Obnoxious
by Butteryfly Truths
Summary: Of course, only America could find a way to still drive Canada up a wall without having to utter a single word. Established CanAme. Rated T for language


**Hey guys! Seems I'm back with another one-shot but it's not USUK this time. Nope, I decided I'd try my hand at CanAme since I've really gotten into the pairing as of late. Sorry if this seems a bit all over the place, I'm writing this through a headache so it's probably not my best work but I thought I'd put it up here.**

**Warnings - umm, none really. Slight Language. Implied CanAme with sexy times**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Hetalia**

**Summary - **Of course, only America could find a way to still drive Canada up a wall without having to utter a single word.

Silently Obnoxious

"Alfred come on, we have to head over to the UN soon," Canada called from the bathroom where he currently had all of his hair care products laid out- getting that 'silky French' look Canada had perfected didn't just happen overnight after all. From the bedroom America was silent, still hunkered down underneath the comforter. Canada figured that his southern neighbor was still tuckered out after last night.

Being that it was the second week of May the Stanley Cup Finals were concluding, and Canada had been left in despair since he hadn't been able to get his hands on any tickets to any of the games- even though one of his own teams was in the final two!

He'd resigned himself to watching the last game of the series from his couch up in Toronto with his bear and a pint of vanilla ice cream with maple syrup drizzled on top when America had suddenly called and demanded Canada get his ass to Boston as soon as he could. Canada still didn't know how America managed his hands on them, but upon walking inside the house, his counterpart had shoved a Canuck's jersey in his hand along with his ticket (America had remained annoyingly mum on how much he'd paid for them though it must have cost a small fortune since they were _good_ seats) and told him they were leaving in ten minutes for the Garden.

What had transpired within the next two and a half hours (since naturally it went into double overtime, nearly gave him a heart attack too) was the single loudest, craziest, most insane hockey game he'd ever witnessed. Of course, he and the rest of the hockey community would expect nothing less from a Game 7 between the Boston Bruins and Vancouver Canucks.

America had been dressed from head to foot in black and gold to represent his team and the two of them alternated between screaming at the refs whenever they called a penalty on their team, screaming at each other (usually over whether said penalty was deserved or one of the players got away with a dirty hit), and jumping up and down (while screaming) like five year olds when their team scored.

In conclusion: it was _epic_.

Though of course Canada spent the ride home sulking while America gloated with a type of vicious glee after his team had lost in double overtime (damn Boychuck and his ability to snipe accurately from the blue line). Still though it had been a crazy awesome night, even if he did get a bit of beer spilled on his shoulder, and he showed his appreciation to America many, many times over- of course America walking around sore for the following day or so was just an added bonus.

Growing irritated with America's silence, just because he was tired didn't mean he could skip out on a meeting even if they were usually rather pointless, Canada quickly finished his hair before marching into the bedroom, eyeing the lump underneath the comforter.

"Wake up sunshine~" Canada sang mockingly as he ripped the comforter off. America's eyes immediately flew open and he shot forward to try and reclaim his blankets, a garbled whine escaping him.

"Don't be such a baby," Canada chided. "We have to leave in twenty minutes, so pull yourself together." America opened his mouth, most likely to whine, but nothing came out. Canada just assumed that he was trying to think up a plausible excuse for not going, and crossed his arms with a sigh as he stared America down, even starting to tap one foot patiently.

He watched as America's eyebrows rose in surprise before furrowing and confusion flit across his face as he opened his mouth and attempted to speak again. Nothing but a weak hiss escaped and at this Canada seemed to catch on to America's dilemma.

"Al, are you okay?" he asked. America shook his head, pointing to his throat. "You can't talk?" Canada deduced. America nodded and Canada couldn't help but grin. Who would have thought, the United States of America forced to finally be silent for once?

"It seems that miracles really do come true," Canada teased, laughing as he dodged a pillow thrown his way by a clearly disgruntled American. Though this did beg the question of how America was going to be able to do anything at the meeting when he couldn't say one word. A thought popped into Canada's head. Yeah, that'd probably work.

"Alright, then I guess you're just gonna have to use sign language then," Canada stated. It was a bit unorthodox, but it wasn't anything uncommon for the two of them to do. It was their own secret way of communicating across the table during meetings when they were separated without disrupting whoever was speaking. Only the two of them knew it though, so he supposed that for today he'd have to be America's mouth… ugh that just didn't sound right.

America nodded in agreement, quickly bringing his hands up to sign that he'd be ready to go in ten. With that America got out of bed, Canada catching him wincing and gently patting his lower back.

"_Oh shut up,"_ America signed as Canada laughed, causing him to only laugh more as he stalked into the bathroom, loudly slamming the door shut. A few seconds later he could hear the water running. Canada decided that while he was up he'd make America something to eat since knowing his counterpart he'd cause them to run late otherwise. He just finished putting butter and jelly on the toast as America wandered into the kitchen, dressed in a light blue dress shirt and damp hair.

"_Thanks babe,"_ America signed with a smile as he grabbed the food and ate, his bright and bubbly mood back after the minor setback earlier. Once he was finally ready (America making sure to complain about all of Canada's 'girly hair products' getting in his way) to go they piled into America's car and drove off to New York. Driving in had been a bit of a nightmare since even mute America loved to talk.

Canada had been constantly glancing back and forth between the highway and America as he tried to talk to him. He'd gotten honked at ten times and nearly rear ended someone twice before he snapped and yelled at America to kindly shut up- and no the irony was not lost on him.

They made it to the UN building in New York without any accidents and even with five minutes to spare before the meeting started though so Canada took the victory as he and America walked to the meeting room- well Canada walked, America practically bounced while waving like an idiot at passerbies. They were the last two to arrive and Canada smiled sheepishly at the annoyed glances he received as America led them to their seats. Thankfully, they had been paired next to each other- probably per America's request seeing as they were on American soil even if the UN building was technically considered international grounds -so it would be easier for the two of them to communicate.

The real problem was that America was slated to present today and obviously that wasn't happening. He couldn't simply back out of it either since they were on a tight schedule and being a world power and all meant that he _had_ to contribute something to the discussion. So after a lot of one-sided whisper-arguing Canada gave in and accepted that he'd have to do the talking for America. So while England was droning on about something that honestly Canada didn't care in the least about, America handed Canada his notes that he was supposed to present so that the northern nation could familiarize himself. Thankfully a lot of it was information that he already knew somewhat. One of the perks of their two governments being so closely knit together is that they shared very similar problems, so it would be easy to speak on the subject. Canada nearly started when Germany called out America's name for the next presentation.

Alright he could do this.

Getting a thumbs up and goofy smile from America, Canada stood up and made his way to the podium set up in the room. Naturally, everyone was looking at him with varying degrees of confusion as he set America's notes down.

"I know that America is supposed to be presenting, but because of, ah, certain circumstances he can't talk currently," Canada explained. Everyone spun around in their seat to stare America down, who nodded and shrugged sheepishly.

"Ohohohon I bet he lost it while crying out in pleasure as he-"

"_Francis_!" Canada shouted, face bright red in mortification. Of course his former brother simply _had_ to go there... though in hindsight that may have contributed to it a little...

France merely glanced up at the Canadian and shrugged with a smile. Meanwhile America had paled and then turned cherry red as the implications sank into his head. Apparently he had decided to read the atmosphere today. Canada cleared his throat, trying to calm himself down, and started to present America's notes. Everyone seemed to be paying attention to him for the most part, except for America that is.

Being left speechless and therefore out of the center of attention made for a bored America. A bored America made for disaster.

"_Mattie, hey, hey Mattie! Mattttiiiieeeee,"_ America signed, pouting as his northern counterpart tried to ignore him and just finish up with the speech. America was not to be deterred though. Besides it was obvious that Canada was missing a few key points that America must have not written down and he'd be more than happy to inform him of them. He watched with silent glee as Canada's seemingly infinite patience ran out.

"What Alfred?" the Canadian snapped. Everyone glanced as America signed away.

"No," Canada stated.

America pouted.

"I said no Al! Why? Because it's ridiculous! No- no I don't care if Tony really could build a super robot- now that's just off topic!" Canada sighed in annoyance as America kept signing away. He was starting to regret not pulling the sick card and letting America stay home.

"Wha- no Alfred I'm not going to say that! Because unlike you I actually get along with Iva- no I'm not going red you idiot! Canada glared at America, who was alternating between him and glaring at Russia.

"_Come on Mattie it's not that hard. Just call him a commie bastard! God you're such a pansy, just like the Canucks,"_ America taunted. Just as he predicted Canada bristled like a wet cat.

"Don't you dare start Al," Canada warned, his tone dark. He was still emotional over the loss and god damn he knew that America was manipulating him just to get a rise out of him and _it was working_. America grinned and the nations watched as he signed away, glancing at Canada to see as he turned progressively redder- the meeting was completely forgotten at this point.

"Alfred F. Jones if you don't shut up I swear I'll fuck you with rake!" Canada exploded.

America just kept grinning.

Then everyone watched with varying degrees of shock as Canada flew off the podium and over to America and flung him out of his seat and over his shoulder. Muttering about 'reaffirming geographical borders' and 'how he wasn't a pansy' Canada stormed out of the room. Just before leaving America shot everyone one of those shit-eating grins he was so fond of and possessively grabbed Canada's ass, causing his northern neighbor to jump slightly in surprise before the door closed on them.

Silence descended upon the remaining countries, nobody being quite sure about what exactly had just happened.

"Bloody North Americans," England grumbled.

**So how'd I fair?**

**Edit - I realized later after I'd posted this thing that the original Game 7 matchup that I had going actually wouldn't be possible for a Stanley Cup Final since both the Habs and the Bruins are a part of the East. So I came back in and changed the team to one that the Bruins have actually played in the Stanley Cup. (of course the game didn't actually happen in Boston, I just moved it there for plot purposes so everyone's aware)**

**I did a bit more editing too, just so the story flows a bit smoother. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
